


fate/路人政/我家美人不可能这么凶.1

by tltz1



Series: 我家美人不可能这么凶 [1]
Category: fate - Fandom
Genre: Other, 人兽
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 20:08:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17587553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tltz1/pseuds/tltz1





	fate/路人政/我家美人不可能这么凶.1

　　无鸡之谈警告  
　　人兽警告  
　　抹布警告  
　　春药警告  
　　伪阴道警告

　　在这个故事的最开始，主人公之一是一只触手怪。  
　　一只有节操有道德但是被表哥匡来了地下市场的触手怪。  
　　触手是靠榨取人类的力量生存的。说得简单点，这个世界所有的人类都有精神力，但有多有少，触手靠侵犯他们、趁他们到达高潮而精神恍惚无法抵抗时吸食他们的精神力维生，因而触手和精神力强大的魔法少女——哦还有少年——是命中注定的死敌，也是时常调换位置的猎人和猎物。

　　以上怎么看怎么可本的设定就是这个本的全部背景故事，如果还有什么要补充的，那就是触手也是有思维有智慧有社会的。  
　　所以有奴隶市场也是很正常的。  
　　然后触手怪——他有一个非常长而复杂、发音古怪的名字，人类是难以接受这种名字的，所以为了方便我们叫他小触。小触被自己的表哥匡来了地下奴隶市场，这里交易的多半是不知道哪来的货物和奴隶，很多是违法的，但作为触手怪中也算是颇有名望的家族，他们并不是很介意那薄弱的法律。饲养奴隶是合法的，吃自己的奴隶然后让他慢慢恢复、饲养食物般饲养奴隶也是合法的，一次性吃光杀死奴隶依旧是合法的，让奴隶产卵更是合法的，唯独抢别人的奴隶不合法。不过不要紧，漂亮的奴隶总是好的，精神力强大的魔法少女总是让触手心痒难耐的。  
　　小触从一个个倒卖奇怪东西的流动摊位前走过，他们的身体像是大号章鱼，唯独下身的触手绝不止八根，此时它露出的就有二十多，藏在内部形态各异的触手更是多得吓人。它走啊走，走啊走——然后就走丢了。  
　　黑市的位置很偏，根本不在地下溶洞城市里，用荒郊野岭来形容也不为过，而小触多少有那么点好奇心，就故意往偏的地方走，不作不死作了活该，它在荒山野岭游荡了小半日，然后感觉到一阵甜美的精神力的味道。  
　　于是小触大起胆子向那边走了过去。

　　那是一处山谷，山谷里有一条蛇，和一个美人。  
　　准确一点，一条身体沉重的几十米的巨蟒和一个被蟒蛇缠住、鳞片刮得肌肤发红的男性美人。  
　　再准确一点，一条吐着信子舔美人乳头的淫蛇和一个全身发软、被欲望逼得眼含泪水但怎么看怎么在试图分出这条蛇心脏位置的美人。  
　　小触没敢就这么出去，他怕这是魔法少女们的陷阱，空气中强大的精神波动让他心生怯意，只好藏在石头后看着那边的场景。  
　　但是，美人，他好像不会用精神力。

　　鳞片滑过敏感的肌肤，蛇身沉重地挂在身上，皇帝几乎感觉不到自己的手脚，全身都是随着空间和历史一起被扯碎的奇怪感受，魔力根本无法调动，而这条蛇好死不死地在他胯下穿过，毫不顾忌地爬动摩擦欲望中心。它大概根本就是知道在发生什么的，那冰冷的身子甚至故意一扭，拨开布片碰触信息接口。那只是一道温热的肉缝，内部有一个只能说是凹槽的通道，不宽也不深，但毫不夸张地说，它比龟头还要敏感几分，时刻想要接收外界的信息，而此时外界传递给机体的绝对不是什么受欢迎的信号。  
　　皇帝咽下自己的惊喘，脸色有点发黑。  
　　……和历史一起终结真是个好选择啊，起码和莫名其妙的穿越相比。  
　　蛇却根本不管他的心思，细长的蛇信拨弄着乳头，伸缩间像一道绳子滑过乳孔，明明痛觉都很模糊，酥麻感却清晰地传到大脑，肉粒很快充血肿胀，迎合对方的玩弄。他的腿被蛇尾强行分开，鳞片挤进肉缝，软肉被摩擦的感觉让他全身一颤，双手被蛇的上半截紧紧束缚在身体两侧，他躺在地上、双腿大张，胸前一阵奇怪的酥麻，头发沾满了尘土，视线内是澄澈的蓝天，光让他有些恍惚，但蛇不允许他走神太久，长条形的躯体剧烈扭动起来，拼命地向肉缝深处挤，它当然是挤不进去的，但肉缝周围的肉被推到深处相互摩擦，一阵热潮使得皮肤被汗水打湿，皇帝喘了口气，没有试图和这条眼里闪烁的全是冷意的畜生说话。糟糕的是肉缝深处有什么东西开始蠢蠢欲动了，后穴和前方是两种截然不同但同步奇怪的感受，小腹发热、身体无力，他不知多久没有接触过的情欲以太意外的方式袭击了他。蛇抬起头，在他颈部来回磨蹭，尖牙陷进肌肤，并不疼痛，也许是无毒的，有毒无毒都没什么关系，皇帝再次试着挣扎，然后被缠得更紧。蛇盯着他，那是猎食者的眼神。  
　　注入这可口身体的不是致命的毒液，是催情的淫药。并不是只有触手可以靠精神力生存。有些动物像这条蛇也可以，甜美的精神力让它发疯，但它清楚大快朵颐的唯一时机是这个人发疯的时候。  
　　热度从血管里烧起来，肉缝内部的插口开始发软，皇帝的意识十分清醒，他知道自己的身体可以发生这样的变化——不是所有接口都型号符合十分友好的，尤其是有些家伙干脆用信息棒，所以他有可以自己润滑的深处的甬道——但是它的设计初衷不是为了接受生物信息，他也绝没有想过情欲能够刺激它。只是插入信息棒并没有太大感觉，皇帝这样安慰自己，没有性别的身躯本不该对这样的欲望有反应，更不可能对此敏感……  
　　然后蛇稍微松开缠绕他跨步的身体，蛇尾一甩，毫不犹豫地插入了细缝深处，找到正常状态下就有的浅口，然后尖细的蛇尾开始在它周围戳刺摩擦，像个敲门的孩子等待内部的回应。巨大的快感让皇帝腰一软，思维都迷茫了几分，而那深处的通道几乎立刻做出了回应，温热的液体从内部涌出，沾湿了蛇尾，也给它指明了方向。皇帝还没来得及整理思绪，那灵活有力的尾部就找到穴口，向内一寸寸挤压了进去。  
　　身体被撑开了。真实的异物感，腹部有东西在蠕动、摩擦，本该泛上的恐惧和排斥却被喜悦代替，软肉迎合着侵犯吐出更多的爱液，思维顿时一片空白，他大口喘息着，艰难地吞咽唾液，拼尽全力想把它挤出去，但穴道深处却在阻止他，想要被触碰，为什么会这样，好舒服、不应该、但是好舒服……  
　　他无意识地扭了扭腰，咬紧下唇阻止自己叫出声。视线开始模糊，身体内部的热度焚烧着理智，蛇静静看了他一会，猛然甩起尾巴——“嗯、嗯——”皇帝的眼睛猛然睁大，泪水因为他自己绝不会承认的快感涌出，那东西在肚子里翻搅，不断地刮蹭肉壁，弯曲、伸直、击打肉穴、一插到底又立刻跳开，整条穴道都成了它的游乐场，疯狂地被挤压扩张，“哈、呃、不要、你停下、呜……”蛇自然不会理会他，尾巴拼命向里挤，穴口的软肉被一次次挤压，很快扩张到足以让尾巴自由甩动的程度，皇帝双腿大张被狠狠肏干着下身的穴口，蛇尾带出的液体溅到大腿，打湿没有完全褪下的布料，被磨得发红的穴口敞开任由侵犯，而身体的主人大口喘息着，泪水被蛇信舔去，野兽压制着皇帝，用最原始的方式让他颤抖失神——这幅场景看得岩石后面的小触都懵了，尤其是美人似乎往它这边看了一眼，但立刻又被拉回情欲的旋涡去。  
　　甜腻的喘息在自己耳边回响，身体被死死缠绕着，只能垂下头试图弓背躲开这样的侵犯，软肉一阵阵发烫，淫靡的水声通过骨骼直接传到脑海里，前后左右直到最深处都被搅动着，令人尖叫的快感像是地狱，明明是在被野兽侵犯，却已无力感到羞耻，除了想要更多几乎没有别的想法，快速的摩擦中他绷紧了脚趾，一种柔软的欲望在他大腿间滑过，然后几乎理所当然的，他在下一次撞击中哭出声来，穴道随着高潮痉挛，思维彻底被丢到一边，蛇喜悦地吞噬着他的力量，但所谓贪心不足蛇吞象——巨大的力量流几乎是瞬间反过去主导了蛇的躯体，让野兽从觅食变成交配，靠近蛇尾的地方伸出两条张牙舞爪的肉茎，蛇尾猛地抽出，皇帝稍微睁开茫然的眼睛，随即那两条东西塞进了紧致的穴道。  
　　“——”  
　　哈啊、哈啊、哈啊——  
　　根本没有停歇地到达了下一次高潮，身体战栗着，蛇松开了上半身，但根本无从行动，手指抓紧身下的草、指尖泛出白色，几乎因为自己的唾液呛到，蛇的阴茎在他体内跳动，让他恍惚间觉得自己也是一只发情的淫兽，肉穴被塞得胀痛，疯狂的动作压迫着身体，他的手不知何时松开草叶抱紧了蛇身，渴求着它带来的快感，不该这样、思维深处有一个角落开始尖叫、不该这样，不该和野兽在露天——  
　　好舒服，想要放弃，什么都不想管了，好棒——  
　　“肏我……”皇帝哭着将脸贴在地面，恳求他身上的野兽，“深一点，求你……”  
　　蛇尾开始不安分地动起来，沾满了液体的尾部摩擦着后穴穴口，向内试探着移动。很快它的尾巴再次进入了温暖的肉穴，这一次几乎没有遇到抵抗，它深入内部，尾巴和阴茎隔着肉壁相互击打，而它的猎物只能呜咽着蜷起身子，任由它享受箍紧自己的穴道。长发被草茎勾住、乱成一团，眼睛紧闭着，泪水浸透了眼角的红色，却又无法激起哪怕分毫怜悯，只让人想把他揉得更碎、逼得更紧，直看到他崩溃的样子。  
　　小触也是这么想的，但它依旧没有动作。直觉性的危机感让它继续旁观，美人的声音开始嘶哑，连动作都软了下来，最后变成只有蛇凶狠地插着两个穴口，被缠绕的肉体微微颤抖着，发出细弱的哼声，仿佛已经在死亡边缘，但空气中的精神力没有丝毫变化，依旧庞大得令人恐惧。  
　　小触的触腕开始痒了起来。  
　　蛇终于餮足地松开了猎物，那个人软瘫在地上，而蛇绕着他走了一圈，好一会，用蛇信舔了舔他颈部伤口的血，慢慢游走了。小触捏了一把粘液，不知为何在岩石后缩成一团——即使什么都没发生。  
　　好一会，它才小心翼翼地探出身，靠近了那个人。  
　　——这是后面很长一段故事的，糟糕的开端。  
　　——就像它没有意识到那个人类用胳膊挡着脸、看着它靠近然后装作昏迷一样，它也不知道，这个有上千年积累的精神力的存在究竟能给这个世界带来什么，给它带来什么。  
　　那时候，它只是小心地擦了擦他下体流出的精液，把这个漂亮得让它魔核加速的人带走了。


End file.
